parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 3: BIG
BIG is the third song in PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays in the third stage, "HEY! Grab That Remote Control!!" Story After Parappa and PJ's romantic karate, the two end up accidentally shrinking when in front of the De-Noodlizer, and soon meet up with Papa Parappa and General Potter, who tell Parappa and PJ they've been trying to get them to press the green square button on the remote. However, the MilkCan group comes in only to get shrunk (except for Ma-san, who decides to watch some TV), followed by more and more citizens of the town piling in. After they all become shrunk, Parappa tries to think of a way to get bigger again, and they soon meet the Guru Ant, who teaches (and raps) Parappa on how to get bigger again. Lyrics (Oooh, aah) Yeah... You wanna be big?... You wanna grow big... Lesson 1 Revolutions all the time, (''huh?) ''people changing the world with crime. With violence, and anger, hunger, whatever. I find that ridiculous, if not meticulous. I do my best to guard my own premises. What's your name, what's your name fool? (What's my name, what's my name fool?) What's that sound? Who dat be, huh? (What's that sound? Who dat be, huh?) Where you come from, where you come from? (Where I come from, where I come from?) You think you're big? You think you're big kid?? (I think I'm big? I think I'm big kid??) Is your desire, to grow back again? (Is my desire, to grow back again?) You came to the right place, I'll make you big. (I came to the right place, You'll make me big.) Lesson 2 Now! What's this, what's this, what's this? A trick with a twist? Somebody do something call somebody and make it quick. I'm sorry, I lied, Just wanted, to guide everybody though this and go with the ride. Pull the lever or whatever, right now, right now! (''Who, what?) ''Better make it quick, hey, hey, look down. (''B.I.G., B.I.G) ''Get me out of this and now push the button. (Get you out of this and now push the button.) Come on, come on, I'm big all of a sudden. (Come on, come on, you're big all of a sudden.) What's going on, what's going on, I'm really scared. (What's going on, what's going on, you're really scared.) SOS, SOS, please handle me with care. (SOS, SOS, please handle you with care.) Lesson 3 Now! Kick it, stick it, lift it, pick it, You'll never see my scared I'm straight up legit. Always in control I patrol my hood. Taking care of business, stopping crime for good. I wasn't scared, you must've been dreaming. (You weren't scared, I must've been dreaming.) Better believe it, my mind is like a demon. (Better believe it, your mind is like a demon.) I am the lord everybody knows my name. (You're the lord everybody knows your name.) N.A I am the man everybody knows my name. (You're the man everybody knows your name.) I got it all, cash, money and fame. (You got it all, cash, money and fame.) Now back to business, you want to grow big right? (Now back to business, I want to grow big right?) Let's not waste no time, here we go, alright? (Yes, here we go!) Lesson 4 ''Now! Ho ho. Yeah, you see? I am the only mirco masta that that guarantees and sees The final plot coming, no denying, so beware. But let me tell you, son. I'm scared! ''It'll never happen again, I promise, I promise. (It'll never happen again, you promise, you promise.) I'll do anything, a hug? a kiss?? (You'll do anything, a hug? a kiss??) I don't know what to do, all because of you. (You don't know what to do, all because of me.) I enjoy my size, my charm too. (You enjoy your size, your charm too.) Put me back son, come on I gotta go. (Put you back son, come on you gotta go.) Or I'm gonna miss my favourite TV show. (Or you're gonna miss your favourite TV show.) Now! (''You! Yay! Guru Ant!) End of level dialogue 'Good' Guru Ant: Hey, you're pretty mature than I thought. Good going. Parappa: (Heh) Thanks! But you're still bigger than your normal size. Guru Ant: *Gasp* You're right! Make me small again!! 'Cool' Guru Ant: My oh my. You've grown to be a fine young man. Parappa: You too teacher. You've grown too! 'Bad/Awful' Guru Ant: What a kid! You're too immature for me. Get out of here! Parappa: *Sigh* I'm sorry, I'll try to grow up. '''Cool Fail' Guru Ant: (Dig,) Let me show you what true power really is! TriviaCategory:Songs * If the wrong button is pressed, a tick will attack Parappa. * If a line is performed poorly: ** During lessons #1 and #3, Parappa will get flattened by a rolling nut. ** During lessons #2 and #4, Parappa will be hit by an asteroid, twisting his body temporarily. * There are also two separate means of entering Cool Mode, depending on whether we're on the ground shrunken (lessons #1 and #3) or in the space enlarged (lessons #2 and #4). ** During lessons #1 and #3, Parappa will be hit by the shrink ray individually and grow into space without Guru Ant. ** During lessons #2 and #4, Guru Ant will simply ''float away ''in a hindu-esque cross-leg sitting positure, with Parappa waving him goodbye. ** If a line is performed poorly during Cool Mode, Guru Ant will appear slowly shaking his head, his face expression slowly getting from a smile into a slightly disappointed one.